1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a process for making ratchet wheels.
2. Related Prior Art
Every year, a great number of hand tools are produced. Ratchet wrenches make a large proportion of these hand tools. A good ratchet wheel is essential for a ratchet wrench. Therefore, such ratchet wheels must be manufactured with care. People have been working hard for a more productive, precise and cost-effective process for making such ratchet wheels.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a process for making ratchet wheels.
A process for making ratchet wheels includes a step of providing a work with a first end and a second end, a step of punching the work by means of a punch so as to define a large recess through the second end, a step of cutting away the first end of the work, a step of defining two annular grooves in a periphery of the work and a step of forming a plurality of teeth on the work.
The process may include, before the step of cutting away the first end of the work, a step of punching the work in order to define a small recess with a diameter smaller than that of the large recess, a step of punching the work so as to define an opening with a diameter smaller than that of the small recess wherein the opening extends through the first end of the work.
The process may include a step of defining a shallow recess in the first end of the work before the step of defining the large recess.
The process may include a step of defining a shallow recess in the second end of the work before the step of defining the large recess.
The annular grooves may be defined by means of a CNC lathe.
The teeth may be formed via cutting a number of grooves in the work.
The punch may include six corners, six facets separated from one another by means of the corners and six ridges each formed on one of the facets. The ridges are similar to the corners except for being shorter.
The punch includes four corners, four facets separated from one another by means of the corners and four ridges each formed on one of the facets. The ridges are similar to the corners except for being shorter.
The punch may include eleven long ridges and a short ridge evenly formed thereon.
The punch may include eight ridges evenly formed thereon.
The punch may include twelve ridges evenly formed thereon.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.